A Tracy At Dalton
by H20xSpelboundfanx
Summary: What happens when Alan Tracy goes to school at Dalton Acedemy. Follow him through the year as he has to deal with his Family, Exams, Regionals and those horrid New Directions!


A Tracy at Dalton

It was an early morning for the youngest Tracy; he knew that his brothers would take hours to get up. Even though they always managed to get up whenever there was a rescue in hand, just no when their little brother was going off to boarding school who knows donkeys long.

As Alan fixed up his navy and red tie, smartened out his navy blazer, he lifted his school bag onto his shoulder and processed to wheel his heavy suitcase down the hallway passing just Gordon and Virgil rooms. Dad, Scott and John were at the other side of the house near to the control room.

Parker was waiting outside ready to set off to go to school. Lady P waiting inside the car.

"How you doing Mr Tracy, ready for the new year to begin?" Parker Said.

"As ever as I'll ever be." I replied.

We made it to Dalton Academy School for Boys in time to get everything ready and shorted. My dad said that he would ring me once I got settled. Yeah likely story I thought.

I was currently in my room unpacking my suitcase when a familiar voice burst into the room.

"Ah Tracy what a pleasant surprise." The dark haired boy said. I turned around and looked.

"Well I see you had a nice summer Smythe?" Alan asked.

"Yeah better than ever but can't wait to start to school again. You?" Sebastian said.

"Wow never thought I'd hear you say that let me guess plotting against McKinley." Alan replied.

"Got it in one, why don't we go down to the choir room and you can tell me how boring your summer was." Sebastian said.

"Hey, my summer wasn't that bad." Sebastian looked at him. "Ok maybe it might have been, so come on tell me what you have planned for the New Directoners."

As they walked down the corridors towards the choir they talked about what their summers had been like they had also meet up with some fellow students along the way. As they approached the familiar choir room they began to hear singing. Obliviously the Warblers are back in town Alan thought. Singing the song Teenage Dream, Typical he thought. But it wasn't long until he was singing along with the others. It was good to be back he thought.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on _

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong _

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright _

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die _

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach _

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets I finally found you, _

_My missing puzzle piece I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love _

_We can dance until we die You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

As the song ended everything was back to normal Alan thought everyone was catching up with each other. Soon the bell rang and that meant it was time for lunch and with that everyone spilled out of the choir room and joined the rest of the school for lunch.


End file.
